primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4.1
Short Summary After a year in the Cretaceous, Abby and Connor finally escape through an anomaly to their own time after finding a lost anomaly device in a raptor’s bower, only to be followed through by a giant Spinosaurus. Soon accosted by a brand new ARC team, they manoeuvre the creature into a massive arena, where, dangling from the roof, Connor accidentally drops the device into the Spinosaurus, imploding it from the inside. But being away for so long has left Connor and Abby out of the loop, and they soon find their ARC jobs in jeopardy… Full Summary Things have changed at the ARC. With Connor and Abby still missing in the Cretaceous, Danny stranded in his search for Helen, the ARC has been rebuilt, with a new building and a new team. This new ultra-efficient operation is thrown into disarray however when the Dracorex escapes from the menagerie, forcing them to mount a massive recovery operation. Meanwhile, after narrowly escaping an angry Spinosaurus, Connor and Abby’s luck seems to improve when they find Helen’s anomaly device buried in a raptor’s bower bird-like nest. They use the device to open an anomaly but before they can get through the Spinosaurus returns. Connor and Abby have to use all their wits to out-manoeuvre the beast but they eventually make it through. To their relief the anomaly has brought them ‘home’, into the waiting arms of a bemused Matt and a joyous Becker. That is, until Connor’s showing off manages to reopen the anomaly and let the Spinosaurus through! Becker, along with new field leader Matt, attempt to corral the creature back through the anomaly during a high octane chase, ending in a dramatic stand off inside a massive indoor arena. Connor inadvertently saves the day as he drops Helen’s device into the creature’s open mouth, triggering an anomaly. The creature implodes from within. But on returning to the ARC, new boss Philip informs Connor and Abby that they are no longer needed. They’ve been away too long. Will things ever be the same again? Meanwhile, Matt is meeting a mysterious stranger, who seems to know all about the ARC operation – is there more to Matt than meets the eye? Cast *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Ben Miller as James Lester *Ben Mansfield as Hilary Becker *Ruth Kearney as Jess Parker *Ciarán McMenamin as Matt Anderson *Alexander Siddig as Philip Burton *Anton Lesser as Gideon Trivia *During James Lester's opening speech, numerous flashbacks are shown of previous Primeval stories. These include: **Lester, Oliver Leek and Jenny Lewis walking through the Anomaly Research Centre **The Anomaly Detection Device detecting an anomaly **The Abandoned War Cabin Anomaly opening in the Abandoned War Cabin **The Giganotosaurus coming through the Airport Anomaly into the Airport **The Mosasaur swimming in Queen Mary Reservoir **The Columbian Mammoth on the M25 **The Future Predator and the Gorgonopsid fighting in the Permian Hills **Abby Maitland holding up a gun **The Pristichampsus in London **Lloyd going through the Richard Bentley's Apartment - Future Rainforest Anomaly in Richard Bentley's Apartment **The Gorgonopsid smashing through a window of the Trent House and attacking Ben Trent **The Future Predator attacking Lester and Lester shooting it with a machine gun **Lester looking down at Nick Cutter's body **Helen Cutter shooting Nick **Helen in the Future Anomaly Research Centre using the Anomaly Opening Device to open the Future Anomaly Research Centre - Cretaceous Forest Anomaly and going through while Abby and Connor Temple watch **Helen poisoning the Australopithecus' water supply at Site 333 in the Pliocene **Connor talking about Helen's plans **Connor reopening the Future Anomaly Research Centre - Cretaceous Forest Anomaly **Danny Quinn, Abby and Connor going through the anomaly into the Cretaceous Forest **Three Dromaeosaurus chasing Abby **Danny going through the Cretaceous Forest - Site 333 Anomaly **Helen being attacked by a Pteranodon and dropping the Anomaly Opening Device **A Dromaeosaurus attacking Helen and pushing her off a cliff **The Anomaly Opening Device running out of power **Connor and Abby sitting in a tree realising that they can't get home and are stuck in the past **Three Dromaeosaurus jumping up at the tree **Hilary Becker and Sarah Page guarding the Race Circuit - Future City Anomaly **Danny jumping after the closing Cretaceous Forest - Site 333 Anomaly **Connor and Abby sitting in a tree in the Cretaceous Forest **Becker and his soldiers going on a rescue attempt in the Future City **A Future Predator smashing through a car windscreen and killing Sarah **Becker, Matt Anderson and Jess Parker talking in the new Anomaly Research Centre **Matt tossing Becker an Electro Muscular Disruption Device **The outside of the new Anomaly Research Centre **Becker shooting at the Giganotosaurus **The Giganotosaurus knocking over a car **Danny and Connor attacking the Future Fungus **The Future Fungus roaring **A Dromaeosaurus screeching **The Camouflage Beast baring its teeth in front of the Abandoned House Anomaly in the Abandoned House **Future Predator babies escaping from their box **The Giganotosaurus chasing Danny in a helicopter **A Titanis snapping its beak **The Giganotosaurus looking through the window of the aeroplane **A Future Predator in the greenhouse **The Future Fungus smashing against the glass of an ARC lab **The Giganotosaurus about to attack *When the Spinosaurus is captured in the Arena and Abby turns on the lights and music, the song playing is 'Don't Stop Moving' by S Club 7, a reference to the fact that Hannah Spearritt (who plays Abby) used to be in that band. Gallery Series4Trailer 3.PNG Series4Trailer 4.PNG Series4Trailer 38.PNG Series4Trailer 44.PNG Series4Trailer 25.PNG Series4Trailer 26.PNG Series4Trailer 27.PNG Series4Trailer 28.PNG Series4Trailer 34.PNG Series4Trailer 23.PNG Series4Trailer 7.PNG Series4Trailer 19.PNG Series4Trailer 20.PNG Series4Trailer 36.PNG Series4Trailer 18.PNG Series4Trailer 30.PNG Series4Trailer 14.PNG Series4Trailer 29.PNG Series4Trailer 9.PNG Series4Trailer 8.PNG Series4Trailer 22.PNG Series4Trailer 5.PNG Series4Trailer 12.PNG Series4Trailer 13.PNG Series4Trailer 33.PNG Series4Trailer 16.PNG Series4Trailer 17.PNG Series4Trailer 24.PNG Series4Trailer 15.PNG Series4Trailer 32.PNG Series4Trailer 41.PNG Series4Trailer 42.PNG Series4Trailer 35.PNG Trailer2 7.jpg Trailer2 8.jpg Trailer2 9.jpg Trailer2 10.jpg Trailer2 11.jpg Trailer2 12.jpg Trailer2 13.jpg Trailer2 15.jpg Trailer2 19.jpg Trailer2 20.jpg Trailer2 22.jpg Trailer2 29.jpg Source *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/primeval/s4ep01week01/default.html Category:Future Releases Category:Stories Category:Series 4 Stories